frères d'armes
by lilouche-turner
Summary: os Le capitaine Turner fait son devoir de guide mais ne s’attend pas à avoir une mission aussi spéciale …


Disclaimer : Tout est à Disney

Rating : T

Genre : Drame/amitié

**Frères d'armes**

Je tenais fermement la barre du navire sur lequel j'étais capitaine depuis sept longues années et je me préparais à accueillir une âme que je voyais poindre à l'horizon. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentais que cette mission allait être différente, que l'âme qui se rapprochait de plus en plus n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui.

Mais ce n'est que lorsque la barque vint se ranger le long de mon bâtiment maudit que je prit conscience de la dure réalité.

Toujours doté de son sourire ironique et de son éternel bandana, le nouvel arrivant me fixait d'un regard qui semblait me dire : « Hé oui gamin, on ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi. »

Encore sous le choc, je lui lançais le filin pour qu'il grimpe à bord. Une fois arrivé sur le pont, il se campa devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et devant mon air interloqué, me dit d'un ton mi agacé, mi amusé :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas Elizabeth ! Je sais que tu es étonné de me voir, mais quand même ! »

Le son de sa voix me fit émerger de ma stupeur.

« C'est juste que … je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt … En tout cas pas ici ; Que t'est-il arrivé ?

– Le pire ennemi de la piraterie, j'ai nommé « le chef des emperruqués » a finalement réussi à m'avoir. Une balle ici, en plein dans les tripes ! »

En entendant l'horrible nouvelle, je sentis mon estomac se nouer et ma gorge se serrer tandis que Jack continuait :

« Je m'attendais à ce que la mort soit pire que ça. Au moins, je ne suis pas recouvert de bave de Kraken. Maintenant, c'est toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps. Celui où tu me suppliais de t'aider à sauver ta dangereuse donzelle. Je me demande comment elle va.

– Je sais qu'elle va bien. Répondis-je d'une voix soudainement rauque et tremblante. … Mais toi … Tu es … Mort. »

Je sentis que mes jambes ne me portaient plus sous le poids de l'émotion et je manquais de m'écraser sur le sol mais heureusement, Jack me rattrapa et m'étreignit dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait pour un frère. Ce qui avait provoqué ce choc physique c'était de savoir que celui que j'avais toujours admiré et considéré comme un frère avait finalement été tué par le lord de la tyrannie : Beckett.

« Je sais que ma mort c'est un choc pour toi, et une grande perte pour la piraterie, mais bon, je suis là, alors courage. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas un petit remontant à bord ? Je suis un peu ému moi aussi. »

Ses paroles contrastaient bizarrement avec ses gestes car je sentais ses bras se resserrer autour de moi comme s'il voulait me consoler sans le dire vraiment.

« Je vous en prie messieurs, ce genre de scène me retourne l'estomac. En plus, vous vous réclamez pirates et vous pleurez ! C'est pathétique ! »

Ce ton rampant et glacial nous fit nous séparer sur le champ pour faire front commun à notre éternel ennemi.

« Vous ne nous laisserez donc jamais en paix my lord ? » lançais-je d'un ton ironique sur ce dernier mot.

Je tirais mon épée prêt à un nouveau combat, même si je savais que la mort ne pouvait plus m'emporter. Rien que la vue de celui qui avait ôté la vie à mon frère d'armes m'emplissait d'une acrimonie amère. Jack avait tiré la sienne par pur réflexe, ou le connaissant, par défit. Beckett nous regardait toujours d'un air dégoûté.

« Voyons messieurs, ça va être un combat inégal et perdu d'avance. La mort est déjà là, vous ne pouvez plus l'infliger. Et maintenant, j'aurai le plaisir de vous hanter, c'est une forme de torture morale, puisque ce cher Sparrow a déjà eu toutes les tortures physiques qu'il méritait. Et j'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre, cher monsieur Turner, que votre Elizabeth a cessé d'espérer que vous reviendriez. Elle aurai renoncé à vous et serai partie pour Tortuga. N'esquissez pas ce sourire Sparrow, vous ne risquez plus de la voir non plus. »

Ce n'était pas la force des mots qu'il avait prononcés qui me blessait, c'était qu'il s'était fait le messager de la nouvelle. Aussi, je lui sautais à la gorge en hurlant :

« Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de mentir ? Tout ceci est faux !

– Bien sur que c'est faux William. Elle t'attend, comme toujours. » Résonna une voix d'outre tombe.

Jack, Beckett et moi fîmes volte face d'un même mouvement. L'ancienne Tia Dalma se tenait devant nous et nous toisait d'un regard désabusé.

« A ce que je vois, Lord Beckett, même la mort ne vous aura pas apprit de leçon. Votre seul but, c'est de torturer les âmes, même en paix, et de détourner les capitaines de leurs missions. Eh bien, puisque c'est comme ça, votre destination finale n'est pas celle que vous croyez. Je vous envoie directement au purgatoire, mon cher mari sera sans doute ravi de vous revoir, sa nouvelle mission consiste à s'occuper des âmes peu charitables. »

Elle appuya ses paroles par un sourire cruel dont elle seule avait le secret, tandis que Beckett s'évaporait laissant derrière lui le souvenir de ses traits crispés par la peur et la colère.

« Bien mes chéris, reprit Calypso d'une voix plus câline, vous voilà à présent tranquilles. »

Puis, en s'adressant à moi seul :

« Tu fais bien ton travail capitaine Turner, je peux bien t'accorder une faveur. Que demandes-tu ? Retourner voir Elizabeth ne fait pas partie du marcher, mais sinon, je peux voir ce que je peux faire … »

Dit-elle en m'effleurant la joue de ses doigts. Par dessus son épaule, je vis Jack frénétiquement se pointer du doigt et je sus immédiatement où il voulait en venir. En y repensant, c'était aussi mon souhait, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Aussi, demandais-je d'une voix hésitante :

« Est-ce que Jack peut faire partie de mon équipage ? »

Jack interrompit Tia avant même qu'elle ne me réponde :

« En tant que capitaine bien sur ! »

Je répondis d'un ton joueur :

« En tant que remplaçant de Barbossa si tu veux, ou même du macaque … Ça tombe bien, il s'appelait Jack ! Mais je ne pense pas que tu pourra occuper la place qui me revient.

– Mais c'est que, tu prends mon humour. C'est bien, tu apprends vite. Je me contenterai de prendre la place du singe de Barbossa. »

La déesse reprit :

« J'espère que tu te rends bien compte Jack, du cadeau que t'offre William. Il t'offre la liberté. Qu'il en soit ainsi donc. Tu es dès à présent second à bord du Hollandais volant. Bonne route ! Je vous surveille mes petits. »

Elle disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue pour nous laisser à nouveau seuls. Jack me décocha une bourrade dans l'épaule en disant :

« C'est comme au bon vieux temps. Toi et moi, et pas une femme à bord. Ça ne peut que nous porter bonheur, du moment où il y a du rhum ! Allez viens, je t'invite à vider une partie de la calle. Qui m'aime me suive ! »

FIN


End file.
